Saias
, Cyas |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Galle I (Ancestor) Maera (Ancestor) Fjalar (Ancestor) Cigyun (Grandmother) Victor (Grandfather) Arvis (Father) Aida (Mother) Azelle (Half-Uncle) Deirdre (Half-Aunt) Hilda (Distant Relative) Julia (Half-Sister) Julius (Half-Brother) Seliph (Half-Cousin) Ishtore (Distant Relative) Ishtar (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 12: The Thieves of Dakia (Fought in Chapter 22: Across the River and joins in Chapter 23: The Palace of Evil) (Thracia 776) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =High Priest (Thracia 776) Sage (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Saias is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the illegitimate son of Arvis and Aida, as well as the grandson of Cowen, Victor and Cigyun. He is the paternal half-brother of Julius and Julia. He is around 27 years old. From his father, he inherited the blood of Crusader Fjalar and the ability to wield Valflame. Story Saias is a bishop of the Blaggi Church with a high position in the court of Velthomer and one of the greatest tacticians in the history of Jugdral. He is kind and friendly to everyone he meets. As revealed in Chapter 22 of Thracia 776, Aida died protecting Saias from Manfroy, who sees him as a potential threat because of his Fjalar blood. Some time after Mareeta falls victim to the Shadow Sword, Saias removes its curse and convinces her to get over fighting against Brigid, since she was possessed. He also convinces her to accept the Shadow Sword because she must love all blades to be a true swordmaster, and it becomes Mareeta's Sword, a personal weapon for her. In Chapter 23, Ced gives the Blaggi Sword to Saias, who in turn passes it to Leif. He appears twice as an enemy prior to his recruitment and his presence greatly boosts the fighting abilities of his allies, since he is very charismatic. If Ced is recruited during Chapter 23, Saias will leave Leif's army to travel to Blaggi Tower without giving his reasons as to why. After the liberation war, his talent is recognized by Seliph, and Saias enters the service of Grannvale. He also greatly contributes to its reconstruction. Personality In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats '*'(5 in Chapter 23, 10 in Chapter 17A and 22) Growth Rates |50% |0% |35% |40% |40% |55% |15% |10% |2% |} Supports '''Supports' * None Supported by * None Overall As an enemy, Saias makes Chapter 17A and Chapter 22 very difficult for the player due to his leadership stars. However, when he joins at the beginning of Chapter 23, he has only about half of the stars that he had before. The player must choose between him and Ced, who outclasses him to a great degree, although Saias also has utility with staves. If the player decides to use Ced instead of him, remember to take his three staves (a Heal Staff, a Warp, and a Silence Staff) off of him before the end of Chapter 23. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes ''Thracia 776 Awakening Endings Thracia 776 Saias - The Bishop of Crimson Flame (赤き炎の司祭 Akaki honoo no shisai) "Saias returned to Velthomer and helped restore the trampled land. His talent was later recognized by Seliph, and he went into the service of the New Kingdom of Grannvale, where he contributed greatly to its reconstruction." Etymology Trivia *Saias is the only playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 to retreat if he was defeated. Gallery File:Cyas TCG1.jpg|Saias as he appears in the TCG as a Level 10 High Priest. File:Fire Emblem 5 Cyas Portrait.png|Saias's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters